Imparting a pearlescent luster, metallic luster and/or multi-color effects approaching iridescent can be achieved using a nacreous or pearlescent pigment which comprises a metal oxide-coated platelet. These pigments were first described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,087,828 and 3,087,829 and a description of their properties can be found in the Pigment Handbook, Vol. I, Second Edition, pp. 829-858, John Wiley & Sons, N.Y. 1988.
The oxide coating is in the form of a thin film deposited on the surfaces of the platelet. The oxide in most wide spread use at present is titanium dioxide. The next most prevalent is iron oxide while other usable oxides include tin, chromium and zirconium oxides as well as mixtures or combinations of oxides.
The coating of the metal oxide on the platelet must be smooth and uniform in order to achieve the optimum pearlescent appearance. If an irregular surface is formed, light scattering occurs, and the coated platelet will no longer function as a pearlescent pigment. The metal oxide coating must also adhere strongly to the platelet or else the coating will be separated during processing, resulting in considerable breakage and loss of luster.
During the preparation of these coatings on the platelets, particles which are not attached to the platelet may form. These small particles cause light scattering and impart opacity to the pigment. If too many small particles are present, the pearlescent appearance may be reduced or lost. The addition of these metal oxide coatings to a platelet so that the luster, color and color homogeneity are maintained is a very complex process, and to date, the only platy substrate which has achieved any significant use in commerce is mica.
A wide variety of other platy materials have been proposed for use as a substrate for forming these pearlescent pigments. These include non-soluble inorganic materials such as glass, enamel, china clay, porcelain, natural stones or other silicaceous substances, metal objects and surfaces of organic polymer materials such as polycarbonate. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,485, 3,219,734, 3,616,100, 3,444,987, 4,552,593 and 4,735,869. While glass has been mentioned as a possibility on many occasions, for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,699, commercial pearlescent products are not made using glass and experience has shown that products made using glass as the platelet substrate have rather poor quality.
Said U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,699 discloses that glass flakes may be coated with a translucent layer of particles of a metal oxide having a high index of refraction, such as titanium dioxide, provided there is first deposited on the glass flakes a nucleating substance which is insoluble in the acidic solution from which the translucent layer of metal oxide is deposited. The patent does not mention the necessity of a smooth transparant film, not particles, being necessary for quality interference pigments to be developed. The patent teaches that the nature of the glass is not critical, but that the presence of the nucleated surface is critical. It is further stated that there are only a small number of metal oxide compounds which are insoluble in the acidic solution and capable of forming a nucleated surface on the glass flakes; tin oxide and a fibrous boehmite form of alumina monohydrate are the only two such materials disclosed. As demonstrated in the examples below, products prepared according to the teachings of this patent are poor in quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,077 teaches a glass flake substrate which has a metal covering layer on which is formed a dense protective covering layer of a metal oxide such as a titanium dioxide. In this patent, the nature of the glass is unimportant, the metallic coating provides the desired appearance and the overcoating of the metal oxide is present to protect the metallic layer from corrosive environments.
It has now been determined that there is a method for preparing smooth, uniform coatings of metal oxides on glass flakes which adhere to the glass flakes to yield high quality pearlescent pigments and it is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide such a method and to provide such metal oxide coated glass flake pearlescent pigments which result from that method. It is also possible to make combination pigments containing absorption pigments which are not soluble in water and which cannot be formed in place from a water-soluble reactant or reactants.